HTTYD: Requested One-Shots
by girlwithanimagination03
Summary: [Read my rules on my profile before requesting] All things HTTYD here! Request any one-shot you'd like to see! Prompt list on profile if you need some ideas. Request away! Hiccstrid. Hiccup!whump.
1. Intro to Requests

**Welcome to my HTTYD requested one-shots!**

Ask any request you'd like! (Read my rules on my profile)

Requests are open, hurry before my inbox gets too full!


	2. Daddy's little Dancer

**Title: Daddy's little Dancer**

 **Summary: Little 7 year old Singrid wants to dance with her Daddy, but little does she know his huge reptile friend is as big of a goofball as she is (pure Toothless and Hiccstrid child fluff)**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Rated: K+**

 **AN/ First request, and couldn't be happier with all of the ideas! Can't wait to write them! (btw no rated M things in any requests)**

 **Enjoy this little piece of cuteness;)**

 **...**

"Daddy, come on! Dance with me!" Little auburn headed Singrid begged, as she pulled at the edge of her father's tunic, trying to pull him out of his chair where his eyes didn't leave the notes on the desk below

"Not right now, Singrid. Daddy's a little busy," Hiccup said, as he stroked his beard and continued to study his notes, and Singrid huffed in disappointment as she left her father's room and trotted down the stairs

She hummed and skipped a little, as the contemporary music could be heard outside in the streets, and she sighed longingly as she rushed over to the door and creaked it open, letting in a little sunlight

She watched the people in the village cheer and dance with each other, as the flutes and claps made beautiful fun tunes to dance along to, which planted a huge grin across the little girls face

Her smile widened when she saw her Uncle Tuffnut making funny moves, trying to impress some Viking ladies who were giggling at him. She especially envied the other children who were out and about dancing with each other

She wished she could join them, but mommy was out on a scouting trip, and Daddy needed to stay home and work a little bit

 _But a little dancing never hurt anyone right?_ She thought as an idea formed in her head, and she quickly scurried back inside the house, and rushed upstairs

Hiccup gave a quick glance towards her, and then shrugged and continued to work

Singrid giggled, and quickly tiptoed over to a sleeping Toothless on his heating rock, as she started to nudge him and he crooned towards the little girl. "Come on Toothless, downstairs!" She asked quietly as Toothless eyes her confusedly, but obeyed as he got up and stretched and followed her downstairs

Hiccup was very confused when he saw his daughter and dragon walking down the stairs together, and he even stood up to see what was going on

"Singrid, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked from upstairs, looking down at his daughter as Toothless warbled in amusement, as Singrid was currently looking innocently up at her father, while trying to hide her escape plan

"I...just wanted to..go for a walk with Toothless!" She stuttered, as Hiccup eyed her and crossed his arms, as he perked up when the music outside grew louder, and he grinned widely

"You can go to the festival. Just make sure Toothless is with you," He said softly with a smile, as he disappeared back into his room, and Singrid's face lit up with excitement

"Let's go!" She shouted, as she rushed outside with Toothless following closely behind, making their way through the crowds

Singrid stopped and started to twirl around, as the music started to gain upbeat a little with the flute, and Toothless cocked his head towards her in confusion

"Come on Toothless, dance with me!" She giggled, as she lifted up her skirt a little and started to tap her feet crazily, and continued to twirl, as Toothless started to hype up a bit and gumily smiled at her

The person playing the flute smiled at the sight, and continued to play for her as more children started to gather around and dance along with her

Toothless tried to mimic what they were doing, but kept miserably failing, as he either toppled to the side, or ended up awkwardly standing on his hind legs

Singrid took notice of it, and quickly rushed over and grabbed his front paw and dragged him over to the children. "It's like this! Watch.."

Singrid started to demonstrate some moves for Toothless to follow, and Toothless started to bounce up and down along with her, as she laughed and twirled around the happy dragon

The other kids started to laugh as well and joined the bouncing dragon, as even some adults were drawn to the happy scene. Pretty soon everyone at the festival was now dancing along with Toothless and Singrid

A Deadly Nadder squawk could be heard from above, but no one really payed any attention to it, because of how much fun they were having

Astrid landed Stormfly next to the house and quickly hopped off, taking off her hood as she stretched a little, and smiled as she eyed the happy Berkians dancing along together

 _It's nice to be home_. She thought as she scratched Stormfly under the chin, and pushed open the door to their home, and walked inside to find it quiet and peaceful

"Hiccup? I'm home!" She shouted as she came upstairs, and Hiccup looked up from his work and quickly tried to shove it all under his desk, as Astrid stood in the doorframe, arms crossed as she glared at him

"Hiccup, what did I _tell_ you about working at home! you need a break," She said as Hiccup sighed and picked up his papers from off the floor , and came over to Astrid

"I know, it's just...so much to do Astrid. Being Chief isn't that easy," He said as he walked downstairs past her, and she followed closely behind him

"I know it isn't, but everyone needs a break once in awhile. You should be out and enjoying the festival! Speaking of which, where's Singrid?," Astrid asked, as she looked around and Hiccup gestured towards the door

"Outside with Toothless at the festival. I felt bad for keeping her cooped up, so I let her go," He said as Astrid grabbed his arm and dragged him outside

"Now we are gong to join her, and take a break from work. Okay?" She ordered, and he playfully rolled his eyes at her, as they made their way outside

"Where is she?" Astrid asked, as she scanned the crowd, trying to find her auburn hair and blue eyed girl, and Hiccup smiled when he saw Totthless bouncing up and down in the center of the village

"Ahh! Best day ever!" Singrid shouted happily, as she waved her hands in the air, adn kept on twirling with Toothless, as two sets of pleased eyes watched her

"Well, she is _your_ daughter after all. She gathered the whole village just to _dance_. She's special," Astrid said lovingly, as Hiccup smiled and took her hand in his and squeezed it, before he let go and rushed through the crowd, as Astrid crossed her arms and smiled

Toothless nudged Singrid with a warble and Singrid wrapped her arms around Toothless' neck, and hugged him tightly, "Your the best dance partner ever," She whispered in his ear

Toothless started to wag his tail and licked her face, which earned some 'ewwws' from the other kids, but Singrid giggled in return before wiping the saliva off of her face

Hiccup snuck up behind her, and picked up Singrid and started to twirl her around, which earned some heart-filled laughs from the little girl, as her eyes grew wide and happy when she saw it was her Dad that had picked her up

"Daddy! What're you doing here?" She shouted excitedly, as he put her down, and she hugged his legs and Hiccup took her little hands in each of his rough big hands, and started to dance around with her

"Finally making up for all the times you've asked me to dance with you," He smiled warmly as she giggled, and Toothless gumily smiled towards them, as little kids started to climb and hang from him, like he was some sort of jungle gym

Astrid watched from afar with a huge smile, "Yep, that's my family. Big dorky dragon included," She said to herself with a chuckle as she continued to watch her happy little family dance away, letting the worries of the world fade away...

 _A little sloppy, but hope it met your cuteness needs! I've got a couple of requests still in the the making so stay tuned! Feedback appreciated!_


	3. Scars from the Past

**Title: Scars from the Past**

 **Summary: It's finally time for 14 year old Eret to trap his first dragon, and prove himself to Drago Bludvist, not knowing the consequences he'd have to face**

 **Requested by: GuardianDragon98**

 **Rated: T (for minor violence. no swearing)**

 **AN/ Angsty and emotional. Basically describing Eret's horrible past, and how he ends up trapping dragons for Drago**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 _Clank. Clank._

 _Ugh. Another day of training._ Young 14 year old Eret thought as the sound of grinding metal outside awoke him from his slumber. He groaned and pushed himself off his mat on the floor and stared in annoyance at the other disheveled boys in the tent, who were currently snoring like pigs

He grabbed his 'pillow' (an oversized rag) and threw it at the heavy blonde headed boy who was snoring very loudly, and the boy choked in surprise as he sat up and grunted towards Eret

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" The kid shouted angrily while rubbing his face, as Eret rolled his eyes, and stood up and didn't wipe the nasty glare off his face

A large hefty man entered into the tent, and immediately the five boys in the tent stood up and saluted towards the man, who intimidatingly placed his hands behind his back, and glared at Eret as he didn't show any sign of respect at all

"Well, boy?" The man spat towards Eret, as Eret remained his stance and crossed his arms. The man snickered and quickly took out a whip and smacked Eret with it, as the other boys in the tent cringed in fear, and Eret hissed in pain, as he reluctantly saluted, avoiding eye contact

"Next time, ya get more than the whip!" The man snarled as Eret grit his teeth in frustration and anger.

"Alright, out ya go! Get goin', Drago's awaitin!" He shouted as he slapped Eret's back and shoved him outside, and the other boys quickly scurried outside, forming a line behind Eret as the man threateningly held the whip close to the boys, as if he was trying to herd them

They walked quietly through the violent camp, as the boys would stare in fear and worry towards the things they would face. They watched as a group of boys, a little older then them, were being beaten to the ground and were being forced to carry metal over their shoulders, twice the size of them

Eret watched in worry, but instantly hid this emotion as his 'master' came over and smirked towards him, and bent down low to whisper in his ear, "That'll be _you_ some day, if you don't behave..." He said with an evil chuckle, as Eret snarled towards him, and looked back to the struggling boys, and quickly trotted back to his group

The man led them into a large arena, filled with obstacles and weapons, and quickly shut the large medal contraption door behind them, as the boys watched him in confusion

They watched their master quickly climb up into the stands and hovered above them, with his hands behind his back, as a man draped in a dark cloak came over and stood next to him, eyeing each one of the boys carefully

When his eyes laid on Eret, he squinted his eyes with a grunt when Eret shot him an evil glare, as the other boys just trembled at his presence

"Drago..." Eret muttered under his breath, finally seeing this man everyone talked about so much. He only knew that when the boys came of age, Drago would come and watch them try to trap a dragon, and whoever could would become his next apprentice

Eret didn't want that at all, because he knew he'd suffer worse with Drago then he would with his current master. But he also knew he was the strongest out of his group, which was actually kind of a disadvantage in this camp

"They all look weak," Drago said lowly, as the man chuckled next to him nervously, and scratched the ack of his neck, "I can assure you, that at least _one_ of them will exceed your expectations.." He laughed nervously

"They better," Drago responded, as he didn't take his eyes off of the five boys, and the man gulped and motioned for the lever to be pulled

The guard standing next to the metal door saluted, and quickly pulled the lever, and a large deep blue Deadly Nadder with deep gashes, and bright pink scars, appeared and flew out of the cage, and squawked so loudly that everyone covered their ears and cringed- except of course for Drago who just snickered at the dragon

Eret took his battle stance and quickly followed the other boys who grabbed shields and weapons, and others grabbed bolas and nets

Eret grabbed a large battle axe, and a huge net and glared at the dragon who was currently wiping out his friends one by one, sending them either flying across the arena, or shooting spines at them and pinning them to the wall

Drago grunted in dissatisfaction, and the man chuckled nervously towards him

As soon as the Nadder finished off one of the boys, it fixed its concentration on Eret, who was bending low and glaring at the dragon

"Come on, _beast_..." Eret muttered, as the Deadly Nadder roared, and scuttled towards Eret, spines at the ready as Eret dodged out of the way and threw his axe at the Nadder, causing the dragon to stumble a bit

Drago's head perked up a bit when he noticed, and continued to watch Eret carefully, as Eret could feel Drago's eyes following him

He shook it off, and focused his attention back on the dragon, who was steaming now as it was getting ready to fire- but Eret was quicker

He took action and quickly summer salted towards the Nadder, and landed under its blind spot, and threw the net over it, taking the Nadder by surprise, as Eret began to pull the dragon down with ropes and pinned it to the ground, as he stood on top of the defeated dragon

He stared intensely into the dragon's eye, as the dragon breathed helplessly and it's eye no longer became a slit, but a large pupil which looked weak and broken, and Eret stared back, but his glare slowly faded away, and just a little nibble of pity entered him for the dragon

He was quickly shook out of his trance when he heard clapping behind him, and a chain dragging on the ground, coming towards the Nadder

He stepped off the dragon, and watched some men haul it away, as Eret watched hesitantly, wishing that the dragon didn't have to look that innocent

"Well done, boy! Definitely ready to-" His master cheered as he slapped Eret's back, but was quickly interrupted when Drago grabbed the man's face and picked him up off the ground

" _I_ decide for him from now on," Drago said lowly as Eret's eyes widened in shock, as Drago dropped the man who clutched his throat, as he gasped for air

"Wa-wait, I-I deserve some sort of...payment," The man said weakly, as Drago shouted and picked him up once more and threw him across the arena, as the man lay motionless on the hard ground along with the other teen boys

Eret watched in horror, as he looked up to face his new master, and gulped when Drago grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the arena

Eret struggled a little bit, and winced at how hard of a grip Drago had on his wrist, as they finally made it to a different part of camp

The boys here were much more built up and tougher looking, as Drago threw him inside a tent, and Eret stared at the amount of maps, papers, and weapon designs were on the walls. He wondered why Drago had all of these plans and papers, but his thoughts were interrupted when Drago slammed his table.

"You are going out, and you are going to trap dragons for me. You will _not_ come back until you have ship loads of dragons," Drago hissed into Eret's face, as Eret nodded weakly, and Drago handed him a map

"Don't fail me. If you do, there will be _severe_ consequences," He said lowly, as Eret gulped and rushed out of the tent with the map

He walked down to the docks with some other teen boys, and quickly boarded a ship loaded with catapults and weapons. The ship left the dock and began to sail away from the camp. Eret stared at the camp, and silently swore to himself that he would return to Drago with ship loads of dragons

No matter how long it took

 **...**

 **Yeah yeah, it was short and choppy I know...anyways hope you enjoyed and please send more requests! Or send me one from my prompt list on my profile! Have a nice day, and reviews would e very nice:)**


	4. We'll Fight for you

**Title: We'll Fight for you**

 **Summary: When Hiccup suffers a severe wound from Johan, the riders race against time to save their fearless leader**

 **Requested by: brywolf and Romantica 21**

 **Rated: T (just describing his injury)**

 **AN/ Hope you enjoy your daily dose of Hiccup!whump. It was tough to wright lemme just say, but hopefully it ended up ok (set during RTTE) kind of meshed a couple of requests together for hiccup!whump, so hopefully this gives ya what you wanted:)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 _Blood._

Hiccup had never seen so much blood before. The crimson red thick liquid, staining his arm sleeve, as he looked down in shock. He started to hyperventilate a little bit, as his vision started to get clouded.

He saw a black blur dashing towards him, as the sound of distressed shouts were heard. Darkness quickly took over, as he collapsed to the ground while clutching his arm, trying to find his way back to the light

"Hiccup!" A feminine voice shouted, echoing through Hiccup's mind, as he felt gentle arms take him in close. _Astrid_. He felt relieved, as he hadn't seen her in days since his recent capture. He wanted to wake up and tell her he was okay. But his conscious for some reason wouldn't let him

"Guys, get some water! Bring me some bandages..." Voices ringed through Hiccup's head, as he continued to be jostled around, wanting so badly to wake up and tell his friends he was okay.

He heard some worried croons as well identifying it as a dragon. _Toothless_. He felt his best friends head pressed against his chest, and Hiccup tried to move, show them a sign that he was fighting to stay with them.

 **...**

"Fire!" Astrid shouted at the top of her lungs, urging Toothless to fire towards the dragon hunter base. Toothless complied, and shot a plasma blast towards the incoming bolas, and the armed catapults

The other riders ordered their dragons to fire as well, as they all had one goal set on their mind. Rescue Hiccup. _Their_ Hiccup. He had been recently captured by Johan and Krogan, not being able to rescue him for a week. Now they were ready. More than ready to get their leader back

"Snotlout, Fishlegs! Go in and take out the front line of defense. Ruff and Tuff, cover my wing. We are going after Hiccup," Astrid shouted orders from the back of Toothless, as Stormfly flew close behind, ready to strike

Everyone nodded, as Fishlegs and Snotlout shouted and dove in, dragons blazing taking out all of their anger for taking their best friend captive

Astrid narrowed her eyes towards the approaching camp, eyeing some cages ahead, hoping that Hiccup was in one of them unharmed-which she highly doubted due to his stubborness

She could feel Toothless tense up beneath her, and she placed a gentle hand on his side, "Let's get him back boy," She said as Toothless crooned and darted through the sky, the twins and Stormfly trailing behind

Astrid's eyes widened as she looked below her to see Johan quickly running away from a now crippled Hiccup on the ground, and she tightened her grip on Toothless' saddle, glaring at the Trader who was currently running towards the camp towards the captive singetails, getting ready to warn them that the riders had finally arrived

"Uh, Astrid! Hiccup doesn't look too good!" Ruff shouted towards Astrid, trying to refocus her attention back on her currently suffering boyfriend

"Hiccup!" She shouted worriedly, eyes wide in shock

Toothless took action immediately, and landed on the ground as Astrid jumped off and ran with Toothless towards the unconscious Viking. She collapsed on her knees next to the broken boy, scooping him in her arms, holding him close

"Hiccup?! Come on babe, stay with me!" She shouted frantically, as Toothless let out a distressed shriek and nudged Hiccup's chest, trying to receive a sign from him, or anything

Astrid gasped in horror as she caught sight of his right arm, which was currently oozing thick crimson blood, as it trickled down to his fingertips

"Oh Thor, Hiccup! Guys, get me some water! Bring the bandages!" She ordered the dazed twins, as they quickly took action, and Astrid wiped Hiccup's sweaty bangs out of his face

Hiccup moaned as Toothless continued to nuzzle his rider, and Astrid tried to hold back tears as he kept losing more blood, and she tried to cover the deep gash with his shirt, stopping the blood flow a little

The twins sprinted towards Astrid, with a canister of water, and a roll of bandages and Astrid immediately started to work on his right arm.

Fishlegs and Snotlout landed, adn gasped in horror as they caught sight of a limp Hiccup in Astrid's arms, and Toothless hovering over them as the twins watched worriedly

They rushed over to them, as Fishlegs squeaked in fear at the sight of Hiccup's wound, as Astrid was now covered in blood, trying to hold him to the ground, so he wouldn't fight against her. She was clearly struggling to get the bandages on his arm, and looked up to Fishlegs exasperated

"Well, don't just _stand_ there help me!" She shouted, as Fishlegs jumped a bit, and he quickly kneeled down next to Hiccup and took some bandages from Astrid, and began wrapping his arm

Hiccup didn't move much the whole time, which really worried the riders. Especially Toothless, who wouldn't stop nuzzling his rider, and cooing down towards him, wishing he could do something

Astrid and Fishlegs finally finished wrapping his arm, and Astrid picked him up bridal style and placed him on Toothless. His face was _pale_. So pale it scared Astrid.

"Who did _this?!_ " Snotlout growled, clenching his fists as the twins looked like they were ready to kill something-or _someone_ in this case

" _Johan_ ," Astrid spat, thinking his name didn't even be deserved to be spoke. Hiccup moaned a little, and she glanced worriedly towards him, as she climbed on Toothless, placing Hiccup in her lap

The others mounted their dragons as well, and looked towards the camp with dragon flyers flying in close with Krogan leading the flock, with his Titan Wing, snickering towards the riders

Astrid glared towards the man, and looked back down to her weak boyfriend, who was struggling to stay alive

"Guys, we need to get Hiccup to Berk! We'll fight the flyers another day," Astrid shouted, as everyone else glanced worriedly towards Hiccup and agreed, as they took of towards the sky away from the flyers

"Stop! Let them go! They'll be back, this is just the start of Johan's plan," Krogan said lowly, as flyers tugged their singetails back, and remained on the island, watching the riders fly off

 **...**

 _Ugh. Where am I?_

Hiccup blearily opened his eyes, and rubbed his temple with a moan, laying on his back in what appeared to be a hut. He hissed in pain when he moved his right arm, which was currently wrapped in dozens of bandages

He placed his hand over the wound gently and tried to recollect what had happened. He weakly sat up, leaning against his left arm, and took in his surroundings. He identified it as Gothi's hut back on Berk, and was a bit confused as to why he was here and not the Edge

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and pursed his lips as he was a little too nervous to stand, as he feared he'd topple right over, there were some rustling sounds mad from outside which caught Hiccup's attention, as he eyed the door curiously

To his surprise, Toothless bounced in through the door and started to hysterically lick Hiccup, as Hiccup chuckled and tried to shove his dragon away, "Haha good to see you too bud. What're we doing back on Berk?" Hiccup asked his dragon, as Toothless nuzzled him, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck

"Okay, whatta ya say you help me out of here, huh?" Hiccup said as Toothless wiggled his butt, and Hiccup stood up but quickly lost his balance, as he fell against Toothless, and Toothless crooned up towards him worriedly

"I'm okay bud. Just a little light headed," He said comfortingly, as he limped out of the hut with Toothless, and was expecting the sun to be blazing down on the Earth, but to his surprise it was evening and the sky was a red/orange color with a golden glow

He heard footsteps rushing up the stairs, as Astrid appeared wide eyed, and clearly filled with joy as she saw Hiccup awake and walking

"Hiccup! You're okay!" She shouted happily as she rushed forward, and gently wrapped her arms around him, still being cautious about his left injured arm, as he returned the one-armed hug

Hiccup sighed into her shoulder, enjoying her embrace since they had been apart for so long, and Astrid pulled away from him to look up at his slightly bruised face

"I was so worried about you. That's the last time you go on a recon flight alone," She said threateningly as he rolled his eyes playfully, but Toothless barked in agreement

"Maybe. For _awhile_ at least. But I missed you a lot," He said as she smiled warmly, and pressed a slight kiss to his cheek, as he smiled as well as Toothless nudged him

"Where are the others?" Hiccup asked, and as if on cue the other riders climbed up Gothi's stairs, the twins slightly panting from exhaustion

"Why that old woman has so many stairs I'll never know," Tuff said with a heavy breath, hands on his knees

"Hiccup! How are you feeling?" Fishlegs asked coming up to him, and Hiccup smiled weakly towards his friend, "I'm okay Fishlegs. Just a little tired," Hiccup said calmly

"What happened out there Hiccup? We saw Johan with you, but didn't really see what was happening," Astrid said, as Hiccup was immediately taken aback, and almost stumbled off to the side if Toothless wasn't there to catch him

 _Johan. Knife. Stabbed. Wanted information. Some big plan in the making._

It was all coming back to him now. " _Johan.._ " Hiccup muttered under his breath as Snotlout clenched his fists,"That little evil piece of yak dung! Let me at him, and I'll show him what _real_ pain is," Snotlout shouted

"Woah there Snotlout, calm down." Astrid said as she noticed Hicup start to fade, clearly looking exhausted, "Hiccup, you need to rest. Take a couple days off to recover," She said as she placed her hand on his right arm comfortingly, and Hiccup shook his head, standing back up

"No, I'm fine Astrid, really. I just need to go for a-" Hiccup fell back against Toothless, as his eyes tried to shut for him, but he was fighting against the feeling of exhaustion. Because the truth was, he was exhausted. He hadn't gotten any sleep for the past week, and he honestly didn't know why he was fighting Astrid against this

"Mhm, come on. Let's get you to bed," Astrid said taking his good arm and placing it over her shoulders, and helping him into Gothi's hut as Toothless followed them in, and the others awaited outside

"Wait." Hiccup said, urging Astrid to turn him around to face his friends, and she helped him do so

"Thank you. You guys mean the world to me. Without you, Johan probably would've finished me off," He said as the other riders smiled warmly to Hiccup before Astrid led him back into the hut

He laid down on the bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber. Astrid smiled, and pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned to Toothless before exiting

"Watch over him Toothless," She said with a pat to his head, as he crooned towards her as she exited the hut, and he curled up next to Hiccup and placed his head on the bed, not taking his eyes off of his sleeping rider

Astrid exited the hut and found her friends mounted on their dragons, looking like they were ready to take off. She smirked and quickly rushed over to Stormfly, mounting her, as she looked at the determined riders

"Those hunters have _no_ idea what their in for," She said, as they all drew their weapons, and urged their dragons to take to the sky

They all flew in a formation as Astrid shifted around in her saddle to face them, "Because _nobody_ messes with our Hiccup,"

 **...**

 **Was that ok? Hopefully. Some more whumpcup coming your way later this week! Look out! And please, only nice reviews? Don't really like to spread hate. If you don't have anything nice to say, I'd prefer you not say it :) Have a lovely day, and check the prompt list!**


	5. It's Hard to say Goodbye

**Title: It's Hard to say Goodbye**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Requested by: an idea that wrote itself:) hehe**

 **Sumarry: Hiccup Haddock has no idea how hard it is to say goodbye to his best friend. Mostly because he never thought he'd have to.**

 **AN/ Ok sooo honestly this emotional piece of writing literally wrote itself. I don't know inspiration randomly struck. Prepare to have a heart ache:( Enjoy this short emotional piece...I dare you not to cry.**

 **...**

It's crazy how fast life moves. One minute your flying on top of your best friend through the clouds, with not a care in the world. The crisp dew filled breeze rustling through your hair, as you contemplate on your newest discovery. The feeling of a nice worn out saddle beneath you, and the intense grip around the handle bars.

And the smiles. The nice contagious smiles that made your heart melt in happiness. The laughs. The constant jokes, the endless teasing, and the loads of fun riding your dragon.

The soft sides in your friends. The amount of sentimental talks, emotional breakthroughs, and little quarrels that seeped into their time, made life all that more meaningful.

The wordless conversations. Not that they had a choice. Even though your best friend can't speak, his eyes and body can. They way his pupils enlarge when he sees you. The way he curls protectively around you when you begin to drift off to sleep. The feeling of his smooth scales beneath your callused palms. The worried croons he gives you when he's concerned about you. The little comforting nudges he shares when he sees tears spill down your burning cheeks. The amused warbles when you tell a funny joke. The feeling of wrapping your arms around his oversized neck, which you sink into when you seek comfort in hard times.

Hiccup Haddock never thought for a second that he'd have to say goodbye to all of this. Not even a millisecond. Sure, he knew they would all pass in the end, but not apart. He thought he and his best friend would live together forever. The feeling of loneliness tugged at his heart as he refused to accept it. No, not now. He couldn't give up his best friend.

But, a new feeling creeped into him. One that he had never felt before. Was it courage? Fear? Anxiety? Confidence? He had no clue. But for some reason, all of these emotions were mixing together in him since the first day he had met his scaly friend. They wouldn't be quite finished mixing until this moment. Only if he chose to accept it.

He looked up into the hazy blood orange sky, and stared longingly at the sea. They were coming, and he knew it. He had to protect his people. A chief protects his own. His father's words ringed in his ears, as he looked around at his anxious, broken villagers, now in a place that was so foreign to them.

People scurrying everywhere in a huge hassle. Dragons crooning worriedly towards their tear stained owners, as they let out wallowing sobs against their reptilian companions. He let out a shuddered sigh when he saw his blonde lover shaking her shoulders in sobs, as she nuzzled her crooning dragon. His other friends weren't doing any better. All sprawled against their dragons looking so weak and alone. The poor dragons had never looked so heartbroken and confused.

The children whined and complained to their parents, which wasn't helping the already emotional families. Hiccup had to look away. He just had too. His eyes would become to puffy and swollen if he didn't look away. He shifted his gaze back towards the sea, where the dragons would soon disappear to. He couldn't go with them. None of them could. This they knew, because Hiccup finally realized that they'd have to go their separate ways. For the good of both their kinds. No matter what, enemies would always be lurking around and it always brought danger to both the humans and dragons. So they had to go their separate ways.

An anxious, emotional croon swirled through his tingling ears. Along with a gentle comforting nudge to the shoulder. Hiccup bit his lip, as he closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't say goodbye. The nudges and croons continued and he couldn't take anymore.

Without warning, the broken viking chief whizzed around, and lunged towards his best friend. Hiccup buried his stifled sobs into his dragons chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. He felt his dragon's croon vibrate as he wrapped his wings around his companion. For a long while, it was just the two of them. Their last embrace. Pressed against each other, recollecting all of their adventures.

No more late night flights, gazing up at the stars above. No more exploring new lands with each other, or stumbling upon a new dragon or two. No more fighting by one another's side, or having each other's back. No more crazy stunts or inventions to tease about. No more people to convince about dragons being gentle creatures. No more bonding. It was over.

Toothless hesitantly unfolded his wings and let the exasperated boy crawl out of him. Hiccup continued to rub his eyes, making them blurred and red. But he didn't care. Neither did Toothless. He gently licked the side of Hiccup's face to help wipe off what seemed like rivers of tears. Hiccup slightly chuckled at the feeling of his best friends cold, wet and sticky tongue. For the first time ever, he didn't recoil back in disgust, for he knew he'd never feel this feeling again.

Toothless pulled back and hung his head low in grief. Hiccup picked up his dragons head in his arms and looked him straight into his watery eyes. "It's you and me, bud. Always." He softly whispered with a little choking sob stuck in his throat, as Toothless' pupils enlarged before dragons started taking to the air, along with louder sobs from the vikings.

Hiccup looked up to the dragons in the air, trying to take mental pictures of everything before it was all gone. He looked back at his best friends large green eyes, that reflected his own. They stared for awhile before the Light Fury came over and nuzzled Toothless.

Hiccup placed his hand atop her head, as she leaned into his touch. "Take care of my best friend. Don't let him get into trouble," Hiccup said with slight amusement, as the Light Fury crooned and her big sparkly blue eyes widened, as she shrieked. More dragons took to the air as they new her position next to the alpha.

Stormfly gave her sobbing companion one more affectionate nudge and croon before leaping into the sky. Astrid collapsed on her knees, as she watched her dragon fly away. She tried to brush her hair out of her face, as it stuck to her tear stained face. She glanced over to her auburn beloved, her heart aching as she saw him saying his final goodbye to his best friend.

Pretty soon, all of the dragons had taken to the sky. Only Toothless remaining, as they awaited their alphas command to start their journey. Hiccup sighed heavily and hugged his dragon one final time. "Thank you, bud. For everything. I'll never forget you. I love you, Toothless."

Toothless crooned sadly towards his rider, before Hiccup mouthed a 'go' to him. The dragon shrieked into the sky, as the dragons instinctually flew out towards sea. The Light Fury, Cloudjumper, and the other riders' dragons stayed put, waiting for Toothless.

Unexpectedly, Toothless licked Hiccup's whole body, leaving him sopping wet in his saliva. Hiccup softly chuckled as Toothless warbled and took to the sky, his new prosthetic tail flapping in the wind. Hiccup stared longingly as his best friend gave him one finally glance, before he and the other dragons flew off into the horizon.

Every villager was quiet. Just muffled sobs, and a few final shouts of goodbye. Hiccup watched the dragons fly away sadly. Everything he had worked so hard to create was gone in an instant. His utopia had gone back to being just a dream instead of a reality.

His thoughts froze as he felt tender arms wrap around him comfortingly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw blonde strands of hair flailing in the air. He felt their head gently rest against his shoulder, as he felt her hot tears spilling against him.

He smiled softly and wrapped one arm around his blonde partner, trying to comfort her as best as possible. So happy and pleased that she was crying over the thing she had fought for so many years. On the other side of him, he saw his mother place a gentle hand on his shoulder, and squeeze his shoulder gently.

He had no idea how his mother was taking this. For twenty years, dragons was all she knew. She had rescued them, lived with them, discovered them, and even became part of their family. His heart fluttered slightly when she thought back to her previous statement before the dragons left. I'm not losing you again, son. You are my family and I wouldn't leave you for the world. Not after abandoning you for twenty years.

His friends circled him, as well as the rest of the village. They were huddled close now, as they watched the very thing they were known for fly away.

"Are you alright, son?" Valka's broken, but gentle voice asked the the weary chief, as everyone was anticipating his answer. Hiccup sighed, and looked up into his mother's lost and grief stricken eyes, as she gently stroked her son's rustled hair. One single tear streamed down Hiccup's cheek as he stared out into the ocean.

"Why is it so hard to say goodbye..."

 **...**

 **Ouch...I'm just gonna drown in my tears okay? I'll be back. Requests still open!**


	6. Blown Away

**Ok, so this wasnt really a request, but it was my request lol. This is an AU for httyd 3 when Hiccup and Astrid are fighting in battle towards the end, and they blew up that ship. I was a little disapointed on how that scene turned out, so I turned it into something else ;) Enjoy!**

 **Rated: K+**

 **HICCSTRID FEELS**

 **...**

The palpitations in Hiccup's chest rapidly increased when the malicious hunter drew his weapon. Hiccup took a quick look at his surroundings for help...Thor even an escape route from this psychopath.

No Toothless. Still captured. No friends. Busy saving their own dragons. Inferno was across the other side of the ship when it had been knocked out of his hand. Good thing it was the fire sword and not his hand. He couldn't afford to lose another limb.

Hiccup backed up slowly, as he flipped down the mask part of his helmet. He hoped that his armor would protect him at least a little bit from the impact of Grimmel's right hand man's, oversized mace.

"If you plan on killing me, Grimmel might not like that. I'm pretty sure he wants to finish me off himself." Hiccup said half heartedly, as it came across muffled under his black thick helmet. All he got in response was a cold, evil chuckle that made Hiccup feel uncomfortable.

"Grimmel doesn't care about you. All he wants is your pet dragon. So nothing is standing in my way," The man croaked lowly as Hiccup slowly backed up, tripping over some cargo doing so. He fell onto his rear with a thud and kept slowly backing up, hands up in defense.

"He'll never kill Toothless. Not so long as I'm around," Hiccup said from below, as the man threw his head back in laughter. "We'll see about that boy," He raised his mace above his head as Hiccup cringed back awaiting the impact.

Surprisingly it never came though, as the man's breath hitched with pain and he fell to the hard deck with a vibrating thump. Hiccup turned pale as he saw an arrow sticking into the unfortunate man's side, piercing very deeply. Hiccup flipped up his mask and scrambled to his feet, as he whipped his head around to see who his savior was.

There, a furious, aghast girl in blue scaly armor stood bow still reeled back. She dropped the bow to the ground as her breathing started to catch up to her. She made eye contact with Hiccup, a wave of relief washing over her face.

Hiccup's mouth couldn't help but form a tiny smile as he rushed over to his girlfriend and embraced her tightly, as she returned the meaningful gesture. She sighed contently into his shoulder as Hiccup could've sworn he heard her assuring herself that he was alive.

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically, checking to make sure he wasn't injured. She couldn't stop breathing so fast as she looked so anxious. Hiccup grew worried as he'd never seen her this worried. He'd been in tons of danger in the past but she never got this frantic.

"Thanks to you. Have you found any of the dragons?" he asked as he rushed to retrieve inferno, cautiously stepping over the dead body.

"Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were found. None of the others. We've freed a couple dozen at least, but no matter how many times we free them, Grimmel's men seem to always be one step ahead." Astrid complained as Hiccup drew Inferno to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"And how is that different from any other rescue mission?" Hiccup asked as he cocked his brow, reeling inferno back and clicking it to the hatch on his leg.

"Because this time they're killing the dragons." Astrid said dead serious. Hiccup's face paled once more as he took a look at his surroundings. The boat they were on was one of the smaller ones for sure; if that was possible, it was at least the size of a dozen houses stacked together.

Massive ships holding dozens of dragons captive with loads of men firing at the freed dragons in the sky. He could hear Tuff's battle cry from the distance, probably freaking out some hunters, but that's not who he was worried about. It was Toothless and the Light Fury. It won't be long before Grimmel tries to rid of them both. Which is why he had to hurry and get to his best friend before it was too late.

"Then we stop them. No matter what the cost is, we can't let Grimmel get away with this. I have to try and stop this-" Hiccup said as he rushed to the edge of the boat getting ready to unfold his wings, but Astrid's trembling arm caught hold of his before he could take off.

"Wait!" Astrid's Quivering voice called out to him. Hiccup paused and turned to face her distressed face. They both stood across from each other, as Astrid began to speak.

"Look, I support you Hiccup. I always have and I always will. I promised you I would...and I'm not going to break that promise," Her voice started to shake a bit as Hiccup looked at his girlfriend concerned. What did he do to deserve her honestly.

"Grimmel is not like anything we've faced before. He's ruthless, a maniac, and will stop at nothing if it means getting to Toothless. Even killing you," She struggled getting the last bit out of her mouth as Hiccup could see the fear in her deep blue eyes.

"Astrid-" Hiccup reached for her hand, but Astrid wasn't about to stop. This distressed feeling inside her needed to leave but it was impossible because she didn't want to lose her loved one.

"I just want you to know," She cupped his cheek with her palm as Hiccup began to feel tense, "That I would've married you in a heart beat if I knew it was coming to this. If we don't make it...just...know I would've loved to have a family with you, grow old with you...and...lead a village with you. Because I love you Hiccup Haddock. Way more than you'll ever think I do." One single tear slid down Hiccup's cheek as he grabbed Astrid's hands and held them close to his chest.

This girl meant the world to him. And now he finally knew that he meant the world to her. His emotions were sky high now as he needed to save Toothless, but didn't want to leave his girl. Astrid sighed as she knew what he was thinking. She silently begged him to go.

"Then...since you've kept your promise of supporting me all the way, promise me this. Promise me all of those things will happen. Because I love you too. And if we do make it...we're getting married. I'm not wasting anymore time. Promise me you'll stay alive," He begged as Astrid chuckled.

"It's you that you should be worried about. I'll be fine. And I took that as a proposal and I say yes." She said contently, regaining back her warrior spirit. Hiccup smiled and then nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"A-and, you don't mind me asking you in the middle of this chaos, where we could literally die any moment. Not some peaceful setting or something?" He stated amusingly, as Astrid placed her hands on her hips shaking her head in retortment.

"Honestly, I should've seen this coming. As long as it's you who's asking me, I don't care where we are." She said as a large Rumblehorn screeched from the sky and fired a huge blast towards one of the ships below, causing a ginormous explosion behind Hiccup and Astrid.

"Aye, Chief! Not to ruin a moment or anythin', but ya might wanna get outta 'ere before those men rip you to smithereens, and your dragon pal gets desolated!" Eret shouted from the sky as he patted his agitated beast, and gestured to fire at another ship load of encaged dragons.

Hiccup and Astrid whipped around to greet men with drawn weapons creeping slowly towards them, with grimaced faces. The couple exchanged looks and had smirks planted across their faces.

"Okay, so it's a deal?" Hiccup asked, as Astrid picked up a nearby spear and threw it into the air, while jumping up and twirling to catch it landing low as to intimidate her enemies.

The men gasped at her agility but that didn't stop them from drawing in closer, as Hiccup drew inferno. Astrid stood up as she blew some of her bangs out of her face.

"It's a deal, so long as I get to take out the man who took my axe." she growled as she eyed the incoming oversized hunter, clutching her axe. Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully as they now stood back to back, weapons drawn. Surrounded by angry ferocious hunters, who wanted nothing but their dead bodies.

"He's all yours. Are you with me M'lady?" Hiccup asked from behind, as he could feel Astrid tense up, more fired up than ever to win this war. Astrid tightened her grip around her spear, as she gave him one final glance before rushing into battle.

"Always, babe."


	7. When Peace Returns

**Inspired by some art I saw on insta (currently can't find it lol)**

 **Rated: K+**

 **this is** ** _very_** **short. but cute nonetheless, so apologies if it wasn't long enough lol XD**

 **Be prepared, Daddy/Daughter feels coming your way... ;) (spoilers for httyd 3)**

 **...**

The sun began to set slowly on the horizon. Hiccup stared solemnly out at the thin line that ran right below the border of the sky, his eyes panning across the sea. A gentle breeze rushed by, rustling through his hair and scruff. His burly cloak started to flutter slightly in the wind.

After long days like these, he would always come here. To this same exact spot. The spot which nine years ago his best friend took flight, and left. He let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders slumping in deep thought. He stared into the direction where his long time friend was currently living.

He would do anything just to know that he was okay. To see him one more time. Just to catch up, take a long flight. To bring the dragons back, and introduce them to the new generation of little Berkians. But he knew, the world still wasn't ready for that.

Things started to die down in terms of war and all. But over the years they'd get some non-friendly intruders who tried to pry the secret out of them; as to where the dragons resided. Of course the Berkians would act like they had no idea what they were talking about. Astrid was pretty good at making them go away, and Hiccup was pretty strong about protecting the peace that New Berk had.

But sometimes things got so hectic he just needed to escape. And what better place to come to than the last place he saw his best friend. His thoughts swarmed with bittersweet memories. He missed that big scaly reptile of his. But at least he was safe.

The orange glow glistened against the reflection of the unusually still ocean. The winds picked up a bit, as he looked towards the sky and noticed some dark clouds forming along the horizon. This would probably be one of the last peaceful evenings he would have in awhile. He just stood there at the edge of the cliff, basking in the fresh air.

"Dad?"

He was instantly snapped out of his trance, as he whipped his head around. A little blue wide-eyed girl cautiously stepped over to her father, trying not to disturb him. "Why do you always come here?" She asked curiously, as she walked over to him.

Hiccup smiled slightly at the sight of his daughter. She must've snuck out of the house to follow him. All that curiosity in her could not be contained whatsoever. It definitely wasn't the first time she'd found him there alone. She stood next to him, and looked out at the sea, squinting her eyes to try and see what he was looking at.

"I just needed the quiet." He stated, as she uttered an oh. She leaned against his leg, and he rustled her light auburn hair. They stood in silence for awhile, Zephyr huddling close into Hiccup's cloak as the breeze was a bit chilly.

"Dad?" She asked, as she looked up into his sparkling emerald eyes. He looked down at her as he stroked the back of her hair, "Hm?"

"Do you miss Toothless? Your big dragon friend that you and Momma always talk about?" She asked in her sweet little voice. Hiccup chuckled and picked up Zephyr, positioning her in his arms. "I do miss him. But he's where he belongs," Hiccup said as Zephyr placed her little hand on his chest.

She looked to him and then out to sea. "Do you think I'll ever get to meet him?" She asked curiously as Hiccup smiled towards her. "Maybe one day."

She smiled and rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. The sun was just barely hovering above the edge of the world, and Zephyr shivered a little at the cold wind that made her skin prickle with goose bumps.

"Okay you. We better get ya home before you get chilled, and we both know your mother would not be pleased." He said amusingly, hugging her close to him as she shook her head in retortment.

"But I'm not -" Her teeth started to chatter, as her two little braids started to flap in the brisk air, "cold..." She muttered, nestling herself more closely to her father, as Hiccup chuckled with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Let's go home Zeph. It's been a _long_ day,"

He took one final glance towards the rapidly setting sun, but quickly turned on his heel as he could feel Zephyr's body shake with shivers. Sure, he missed Toothless more than anything. But being a father was a whole new world for him. A world he never knew he could love, just as much as Toothless. Maybe even more now. "Do you think the dragons will come back one day, Dad?"

Hiccup brushed her bangs out of her face, and continued to walk home at an even pace with her in his arms.

"One day, when the world is ready. You know there are some bad people out there Zephyr. People who would do _anything_ to hunt all the dragons down." He said, making her purse her lips in disappointment. "I know." She replied bluntly, as she began to twirl a little piece of her hair.

"But, until then, we will continue to guard the secret of the Hidden World. Till dragons can return in peace. You think you can keep that secret?" Hiccup looked down into her big blue curious eyes. She smiled very slightly, "Yeah, I think I can." She said with a nod, resting her head sleepily against Hiccup's chest. He smiled down towards his little auburn haired daughter.

"That's my girl,"


	8. To Bid Fairwell

**Rated: K+**

 **Requested by: sketching-in-the-cove on tumblr**

 **A/N: Just a fluffy Haddock Family goodbye. It was so cute (short) and emotional to write. Hope you enjoy!**

Astrid inhaled deeply. The wind gently blew through her loose strands of blonde hair, as her cloak fluttered in the wind. She peered out towards sea lost in deep thought, as she watched the large wooden boat get hauled up by some men, and get attached to their pulley system which effortlessly landed on top of the ocean.

She tightened her grip around her cloak a bit as the winds picked up, and smiled sympathetically when she caught sight of her husband holding their little auburn headed girl in his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder sleepily, while he gave demands to the other sailors who would join him on his expedition.

Astrid looked down at her swollen belly. She gently rubbed her lower abdomen where her unborn child was currently kicking up a storm. _Okay baby, calm down he hasn't even left yet._

She thought to herself, half amused, as a slight wave of panic rushed through her body. _What if she went in to labor before Hiccup got back? What if Zephyr had trouble sleeping at night without him? How could she manage a toddler alone while being pregnant? What if-_

"Astrid?"

Astrid shook her head a little, breaking from her trance, and stared into Hiccup's worried eyes. She gulped nervously, trying the hardest she could to not cry. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"If you really need me to stay I will. I know the baby is almost here, plus Zephyr, and the village-"

Astrid dismissively waved her hand at Hiccup. "No...no Hiccup. You have to go, the trading conflicts need to be resolved. And this baby's got awhile. I'll be fine," She felt unsure about every word she said. And she could tell Hiccup felt the same way. Zephyr's little sad expression clearly gave way that she knew her father was going to be gone for awhile, and huddled extra close to him. Hiccup looked towards his little girl, then to his wife, and nodded.

She pursed her lips when Hiccup shifted Zephyr in his arms so that he could look her in the eye. Zephyr whined, and fell back against his shoulder not wanting to say goodbye. "Okay little one." He chuckled slightly and managed to prop her up a bit, "I'll only be gone for a little bit. I'll be back before you know it. You think you can take care of your mama for me?"

Zephyr rubbed her eyes, and nodded slightly as Hiccup warmly smiled and pressed a gentle kiss against her hair. Astrid took her from his embrace, and she reached her little hand out to her daddy when she let go of him reluctantly. She placed Zephyr on her hip, as her little leg rested on top of her pregnant belly.

Hiccup cupped Astrid's cheek gently. "I'll be back soon. I promise." She only nodded, and looked down. Of all the times to be pregnant with a toddler, it just had to be now. "Please be okay..." Astrid's breath hitched. Hiccup sighed, and tilted her chin up. "When am I not okay?" He said amusingly, and Astrid chuckled in disbelief. "Do I seriously have to answer that question?" She retorted and Hiccup chuckled softly.

She grunted with grief and rested her head against Hiccup's chest, while Zephyr still clung to her mother, as quiet as a mouse. Hiccup gently stroked Astrid's hair, and wrapped his arm around his tiny family. He placed his hand gently on top of Astrid's belly, and brushed Zephyr's bangs out of her face with a little smile.

"Gods Hiccup, why do you have to make goodbyes so hard..." Astrid chuckled half-heartedly as she sniffled, and wiped her eyes quickly. Hiccup stepped back and smiled sympathetically, looking at the two most important girls in the world to him with compassion in his eyes.

"Well I never said goodbyes were easy." He of all people knew that. If he was strong enough to say goodbye to his father, his mother from infancy, and to his best friend, then she should be strong enough to say goodbye for just a couple of days.

She opened her mouth slightly to say something, but the Hiccup's traveling companions called to him as they were ready to board the ship and descend down towards the ocean. Hiccup gave a dismissive wave to them as they began to scurry on the boat, and he quickly turned to face his wife and daughter one last time.

They looked so perfect in that moment to him. Hair flowing in the gentle breeze, eyes glistening in grief, lips pursed in sorrow, and brows furrowed in desperation. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Astrid's temple, and gently ruffled Zephyr's hair, getting a little giggle out of her. Astrid nodded, watching him quickly rush over to the boat that dangled above the surface.

Zephyr reached out her hand, "Dadda..."

"It's okay Zeph. I know," Astrid hoisted Zephyr up, as she began to slide down her waist. She watched as Hiccup signaled the man by the lever contraption. He pulled back the lever with muffled grunts, and instantly the ship began to descend. Astrid watched the boat go down inch by inch till her husband was out if sight. Before he disappeared below the cliff, she smiled warmly as Hiccup mouthed an 'I promise'. And with that he was gone.

She looked heavenwards with a faint smile. The little squirming girl in her arms caught her attention. "Mamma I'm hungry!" And so it begins. Astrid rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled when Zephyr wouldn't stop squirming and moving around. "Calm down you, I already have to deal with one squirming child inside of me. I don't need another one," Zephyr giggled hysterically when her mother tickled her belly slightly and nuzzled her nose.

Maybe this wouldn't be as miserable as she thought it'd be.


	9. For Granted

**Wow, I haven't updated these in awhile! But lemme tell you I've got plenty WIP's in my drafts right now lol so many requests to do, so little time XD but I love it. Anywho, I'm back with another update and I think I'll update again tonight cause I have other drabbles I want to post so stay tuned friends :) Don't forget requests are always open! Here's a hiccstrid one-shot to make up for my absence hehe ;)**

 **Requested by: anon on tumblr**

 **Summary: After alomst losing her life to the deadly Scourge of Odin, Astrid can't sleep and needs to clear her head. A certain Haddock is having the same problem.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Enjoy dragonites, this one's for YOU :)**

* * *

Had it all been a dream? It seemed so surreal. The heat that radiated throughout her seizing body. The raspy coughs that took control over her aching lungs. The sleepless nights of tossing and turning, fighting persistently to not let unconsciousness overtake her. The cold stingy feeling of her freezing fingers when she tried to hug herself for warmth. Her eyes always remained shut tight, as if it were like little weights forcing them shut and keeping her away from the outside world. She felt like she was slowly getting eaten away. It was torture.

But also, she remembered _him_. When he would gently reassure her she'd be okay with his gentle voice. The safe feeling she would feel when he'd gather her limp form into his arms, and hold her tight against his chest. His soft yet strong heart beat she would hear, was the only thing continuing to help her fight for her life. Her heart fluttered through the pain when she felt his rough yet gentle hand take her clammy pale one, and squeeze it tight in hope she would stay alive for him. And she did.

But the thing that still haunted her for the past two days the most, was coming so close in contact with death. No one would ever be prepared for it, or when it would strike. And that's what scared her the most. She was so close, yet was fortunate enough that _he_ saved her. He gave up one of the last known Buffalord's, to save her. They were dragon riders. It was their goal to keep the dragons safe and away from hunters. Yet he still chose to save _her_.

Astrid stared up at the ceiling blankly. Thoughts continued to swarm through her head, and there was no way she'd be getting any sleep tonight. Again. She rolled onto her side, making the bed creak a little. Stormfly was huddled around her bed protectively, snoozing away. Ever since Astrid got sick, her dragon formed a new sense of protectiveness towards her rider, always being extra close to her. Astrid smiled and gently stroked her hand against Stormfly's rough scales. Stormfly stirred a bit, but remained asleep.

Astrid sat up as quietly as she could, and ever so slightly tip toed out of bed removing one of the furs as she got up. She snuck around her dragon carefully and swiftly made her way down the stairs. She glanced back upstairs quickly just to make sure her dragon was still asleep, and lifted her retractable door just enough so she could crawl through without making too much noise.

She finally managed to scramble out of her hut, and stood up with a long sigh and stared longingly up at the full moon. It was a quiet night with a gentle breeze that spoke a thousand words. She made her way through the Edge, the only thing lighting her way being the full moon and a few torches that were still lit. She briefly glanced over at Hiccup's hut with consolation, but continued her midnight stroll as she didn't want to wake him.

The rhythm of her feet tapping on the wooden platform finally died down as her boots sank into the damp grass. The wind gently rustled through the trees as she made her way through the forest to her favorite spot on a nearby cliff, overlooking the ocean. The way the moon reflected off of the black ocean just gave her a sense of peace when she couldn't sleep at night.

She finally made it out of the forest and sighed contently when the cliff came into view. So isolated, so serene, so peaceful. She walked through the damp grass, and looked up at the stars with wonder in her eyes. It was crazy to think that the last time she had come here, she never would have thought that a deadly sickness would consume her. A sense of gratitude came over her as she realized how lucky she was to even be standing where she was.

She stood at the edge of the cliff, blue eyes panning out across the sea. She breathed in a gust of fresh air, smiling faintly when it rushed through her lungs. The thought of Hiccup crossed her mind again. Sure, he had saved her plenty of times before, but this time was different. The way he treated her seemed far beyond how he did when they were younger. Of course, if any of the riders had gotten sick he would've saved them too, but it just felt different this time. He held her closely, he'd grab her hand and hold it tight, he'd gently soothe her with his calm voice. It made Astrid's heart race just thinking about it. Could he possibly see her as more than a friend? It sure seemed liked it. And she sure hoped so.

"Can't sleep either huh?" A familiar voice asked, as she whipped her head around in surprise. Her widened eyes met with a pair of emerald green eyes that sparkled in the night. Her heart rate immediately died down when she realized it was Hiccup.

"Don't scare me like that again." Astrid chuckled half heartedly, giving him a little punch in the shoulder. Hiccup recoiled back with a little sympathetic smile, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep either, and saw you walk out of your hut and decided to follow you." He said as he joined her at the edge of the cliff, both now looking out at the sea.

"Oh so now you're following me everywhere?" She teased as she gently nudged him with her shoulder. Hiccup scratched the back of his neck with a playful roll of his eyes. "You just _happened_ to be passing my hut. And I couldn't help but notice a little bit of hesitation, hm?" He said with that taunting look in his eyes. Astrid shook her head with a warm smile down towards the ground.

Her smile disappeared though as the waves continued to lap up against the cliff below, and she stared blankly out towards the sea. Hiccup pursed his lips with concern, then he looked down at his feet, thinking twice before he said his next words.

"It was scary you know."

Astrid turned her head towards him, but he didn't make eye contact with her. "What was?" She asked as he let out a shaky breath.

"Watching you almost die."

Astrid looked down as well and fiddled with her fingers. Guilt rushed through her body as she realized how stressed and scared her friends must've been when she was coming so close to death. She didn't even acknowledge the fact until now. She bit her lip, fighting back the urge to cry.

"It was scary for me too. I almost thought about giving up because the pain was so bad." Astrid said quietly, never really enjoying being vulnerable with anyone. But Hiccup was an acception. Hiccup slightly opened his mouth with worry as he looked over towards her sad eyes.

" _You_? Almost gave up? Didn't know Astrid Hofferson was capable of that." He said astonished as Astrid chuckled and softly punched him once more. "I'm serious." She said and Hiccup sighed pitifully.

"I know. And I wish there was more I could've done to prevent it from happening." Hiccup slumped his shoulders in disappointment. Astrid smiled sympathetically. She placed her hand on his shoulder gently and began to talk when he looked into her eyes.

"Hiccup, there was nothing you could've done. So don't blame yourself for this. You saved my life, and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now." She told him softly, gratitude radiating though her eyes and smile. Hiccup smiled too, his pitiful expression disappearing.

"I have to admit, you're one of the strongest people I know Astrid. When I told my dad about you getting sick, he was surprised that you were still alive. Usually when people would get the scourge they became too weak to find the antidote, or wouldn't give people enough time to find it. It'd usually take their life in the course of one or two days. You gave us three whole days. That's pretty impressive if you ask me." Hiccup praised. Astrid chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Well I had something to fight for." She replied simply and Hiccup raised his brow in curiosity.

"And what was that?" He asked not sure if he would get a response or just a slight smile. Surprisingly he got both.

"You." She smiled warmly at him, as he blinked in shock.

"M-me?" He stuttered and Astrid laughed softly. "Yes _you_. You were the one who was always there for me, always willing to go the extreme lengths to find the cure, always telling me to hang in there just a little longer. For you." She finished sweetly and Hiccup couldn't help but blush a little. She chuckled slightly at his slightly burning cheeks and wide eyes, and then looked towards the bright moon.

She froze as she felt Hiccup's fingers intertwine with hers, and he squeezed her hand tight. She smiled towards him, compassion in both their eyes. "I'm glad you did." Hiccup said softly.

They stood in silence for awhile, just listening to the waves lapping up against the cliff, basking in the fresh night air. Astrid could feel Hiccup tense up a bit, as the hand she was holding went stiff.

"Astrid it did get me th-thinking..." Hiccup finally broke the silence, and Astrid anticipated what he would say next, adrenaline rushing through her. "I meant what I said. Uh, about not being able to imagine a world without you. Watching you almost die..." Hiccup's breath hitched, "I don't know it just...hit me. I could've lost you and I j-just, couldn't be able to live without you." He finished off sadly, as Astrid smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"And I meant what I said. Without you I wouldn't even be alive, and you changed my whole world since you took me on that flight all those years ago with Toothless. You showed me what peace looked like, and that it was possible. You showed me that the impossible was possible in many different ways, and my life wouldn't be the same without you." Hiccup's smile warmed Astrid's heart. She tucked a strand of her hair that flowed in the wind behind her ear, feeling her cheeks begin to burn. Thankfully it was night and it wasn't as present as Hiccup's blushing was. She stiffled a little yawn for the first time in two days. Exhaustion was finally making its way back into her and sleep sounded very welcoming. Hiccup noticed Astrid's droopy eyes and decided to call it a night.

"I think it's time we both get some rest." Hiccup said as Astrid sleepily agreed. Still holding hands they walked back through the forest and to the series of platforms where their base resided. Occasional laughs would come from the two, as they continued to tease and poke fun at each other. Hiccup walked Astrid to her hut, and he let go of her hand and they both shifted awkwardly for a bit.

"Soooo I'll see you in the morning?" Hiccup was such a dork it made Astrid chuckle inside. She nodded and fiddled with a strand of her hair, "Yeah, see you in the morning." She turned to face the door to her hut but then froze in her tracks.

Memories flooded through her like a wave. All the times she shared with Hiccup, back to the first time she kissed him after he had woken up from losing his leg, and to just a few moments ago when they stood on the cliff. Something tugged at her heart, to run and kiss him as she never knew when her last chance could be. She bit her lip nervously, and finally resolved the conflict within herself and whipped her head around. Hiccup hadn't even made it that far yet surprisingly, as he was slowly lingering back to his hut.

"Hiccup wait!" She called out into the night rushing after him, as Hiccup perked his head up surprisingly and turned to face the panting blonde.

Without hesitation she lunged herself forward and planted her lips against his. Hiccup grunted in surprise, eyes as wide as saucers as he stumbled back a bit at the force. She quickly pulled away tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear, realizing how abrupt the kiss must've been. Hiccup looked like he was in a completely different universe, as Astrid had never seen him so awestruck before. "Sorry I just-"

Now realizing that he might never have the chance again, Hiccup grabbed Astrid's waist without warning, pulled her towards him, and passionately closed the distance between their lips. Astrid slowly fluttered her eyes closed, eagerly kissing him back. She tangled her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeper, and he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer than she already was. They moved perfectly in synch, and after what felt like an eternity they slightly broke apart.

They both slightly gasped for air, as they leaned their foreheads against each other and smiled through their heavy breaths. Astrid blushed unconditionally, looking up into Hiccup's glistening eyes. He soothingly circled his thumbs in a gentle motion against her lower back, and she quietly chuckled to herself.

"What took you so long..." She whispered under her breath longingly as the corners of Hiccup's mouth tugged into a little smile. "I guess your near death experience finally knocked some sense into me." He replied softly, making her cheeks burn once more. "I guess that goes for me too." She removed her arms from his neck and snuck them behind his back, and hugged him tightly as she sleepily snuggled against his chest as the cold night air whisked on by. Hiccup rested his head atop of hers and held her tightly, swaying slightly and just enjoying having her in his arms.

Moments later when sleep started to tug at his eyes, he realized they'd have tocontinue this tomorrow as much as he wanted to stay. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think we should get some sleep so we don't have to deal with sleep deprivation _and_ Snotlout and the twins." Hiccup looked down at her amusingly as she mumbled sleepily, and lifted her face to meet his. "Sounds like a plan." She said as she gently pressed a kiss to his cheek and she reluctantly let go of him and left his embrace. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it one last time, before he let it go and watched her walk back to the entrance of her hut.

She couldn't help but giggle at the dopey smile Hiccup was wearing as he watched her leave. "Goodnight, Hiccup." She called out with a smile, lingering at the entrance of her hut. Hiccup beamed with a smile that was almost brighter than the moon.

"Goodnight M'lady." And with that he turned and dazedly walked back to his hut with the best feeling in the world. He had finally built up the confidence to kiss the girl of his dreams.

Astrid collapsed into her bed with a giddy sigh. Butterflies flooded into her stomach as she recalled the kiss. She rested her head against her pillow and instantly sleep took over, for the first time in four days.

Hiccup laid in bed and happily sighed. A sense of peace took over him knowing that Astrid finally knew how he felt about her. He drifted off to sleep and all he could think about all night was a certain blonde, who's life he never wanted to take for granted again. And he would make sure of that.

No matter what.


End file.
